


Light of My Life, Fire in My Loins

by runawayuto



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SO, Slut Shaming, Smut, also barely any hyunggu rip, anyway, literally pure sin, so if you’re uncomfortable with stuff like this don’t read it, tbh theres like very minor hui and hyojong its mostly wooyu, the title is from off to the races btw, there’s also fluff, wooyu, yuto is the biggest baby boy i couldn’t help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayuto/pseuds/runawayuto
Summary: They would always cuddle whenever and today was no exception. But there it was again, the feeling in Yuto’s chest that made his heart feel like it was going to burst when he was with Wooseok.





	Light of My Life, Fire in My Loins

Ever since Yuto had come to South Korea and participated in Pentagon Maker, he knew he loved the members very much. They were all welcoming and made him feel at home although he was far from Japan and was not too confident in his Korean. During those times, the members he was closest to were Hyunggu and Wooseok. They spoke in Japanese with him and were there for him whenever he was worried or sad. Hyunggu was the one who spoke more seriously to him and talked to him about anything he wanted, and Wooseok was the one who kept him smiling and laughing. Yuto adored his friends and eventually got closer to all of the other 7. One instance where he couldn’t talk about something that worried him started last week. Yuto was laying on the couch after dance practice, his eyes shutting instantly, but Wooseok grabbed his hand and told him, “Yuto don’t sleep here, let’s go to the dorm.” Yuto pouted and jokingly told Wooseok, “Carry me~” What he didn’t expect was for Wooseok to actually pick him up bridal style and take him to their room. Maybe it was because he was tired after their long schedule and he wasn’t thinking straight, but he swore he felt his heart skip a beat at Wooseok’s embrace. He ignored the feeling and when they got to their beds, he said goodnight to Wooseok and fell asleep. The next morning was a whole rollercoaster of emotions. He woke up to the sound of water running and saw that Wooseok was just brushing his teeth. He didn’t remember what happened yesterday, so he asked Wooseok. He told him, “You almost fell asleep standing during our dance practice.” Yuto looked at him mortified at what he was hearing and Wooseok burst out laughing. “I’m kidding, you were falling asleep on the couch and I carried you here.” Yuto’s face visibly relaxed momentarily until he realized how embarrassing that must have been. “Oh my god. I’m sorr-,” Yuto began, and was cut off by Wooseok saying, “No its fine...” Then he mumbled with his toothbrush still in his mouth, “You’re cute anyways.” “What?” said Yuto, not really catching what he had just said. Wooseok choked and spit into the sink realizing that he had said that out loud. “N-nothing nevermind..” Yuto looked at him confused, but ignored it and asked him what he was doing up so early instead. Wooseok sighed and told him that he just randomly woke up. Yuto patted the side of his bed and said, “Come sleep with me.” _Perhaps _he had been dying to have Wooseok by his side again even though it had only been about 3 days since they last slept together. _Perhaps _. Wooseok came over and sat down. Yuto stretched his arms out to Wooseok and made grabby hands so he would hug him. He wasn’t new to this. Wooseok knew how clingy Yuto was and he didn’t mind a second of it. They would always cuddle whenever and today was no exception. But there it was again, the feeling in Yuto’s chest that made his heart feel like it was going to burst when he was with Wooseok. Yuto was glad his face was hidden in Wooseok’s chest so he wouldn’t have to see the blushing mess he was right now. Eventually they fell asleep cuddling and caught up on the sleep they needed. Hui came in about 4 hours later and quietly walked in to take a picture of them, _definitely _not being used as blackmail at a later time. Then he opened their curtains and said, “Good morning lovebirds, its time to get up!” Wooseok looked up at Hui, slightly annoyed that he had woken them up, but also embarrassed that he called them fucking... “lovebirds.” Hui looked back at Wooseok and laughed at him. “We actually don’t have much to do today but we were planning on going to have lunch somewhere nice today.” “Where are we going hyung?” Wooseok asked him. Hui looked at him excitedly and said, “We might be going to a lake that Hyojong has been to recently.” Wooseok suddenly smiled. He hadn’t been swimming in what seemed like forever. He looked back at Yuto and asked him if he wanted to go. Yuto replied, “Of course, as long as you’re going.” Hui cooed and got up to leave. “We won’t leave for about 3 hours so you guys have some time to get ready. I’ll see you guys in the living room!” Hui left and they finally got to breathe.  
Yuto’s face was still slightly flushed but looked up at Wooseok and asked him if he wanted to shower with him. Wooseok nearly choked on air but managed to keep it together and agreed. Wooseok couldn’t believe himself. After so long showering together, _now _he was embarrassed? He gathered up the remaining courage he had and got up to go to the bathroom. They both took off their clothes with the unspoken rule of never looking below each other’s waists (but obviously its been broken _many _times). Yuto stepped in first, and they began showing each other as usual. Yuto tried to stay calm and collected during the process but when Wooseok began scrubbing his back, he let out a whimper. He quickly coughed trying to cover the noise he made, quite unsuccessfully, and Wooseok asked him if he was okay. Yuto wanted nothing more than to be buried 6 feet underground at that very moment, but finally got the courage to nod back to Wooseok. After that _highly _awkward incident, they finished up and got out of the shower. This time Jinho came to yell at them to hurry up because they were running out of time to get ready. Once they were all set, they met up with the rest of the members in the living room. Hui realized that they had all arrived and announced, “Since we’re all here now, what should we bring to eat?” Hyunggu was quick to suggest “any kind of meat” and they all agreed. The group split into two cars with Shinwon, Changgu, Hongseok, Yanan, and Jinho in one, and Yuto, Wooseok, Hyunggu, Hui, and Hyojong in the other. Since none of them were driving, they were able to sit together in the back seats of the car and just talk about what they would do once the food was ready and they arrived at the lake. Hui and Hyojong sat in front of them, and Hyunggu, Yuto, and Wooseok sat behind them. They stopped momentarily to pick up their lunch and eventually got to the lake. When they arrived, Hyojong told them to help grab the food and to hurry so that they would find a nice spot to eat at. Hui and Hyojong went ahead and sat under a tree that had lots of shade for all 10 of them, but also a view to the lake that seemed almost unnaturally picturesque. Yuto put down a blanket he brought and Wooseok sat with him as expected. They all began to eat what they had ordered and enjoyed the time to relax that they finally had after promotions. While the others were busy having conversations with each other Wooseok asked Yuto if he wanted some of what he was eating. Of course Wooseok had planned this, he was a woke intellectual. He would never tell Yuto, but he adored feeding him and seeing how his cheeks would puff out when he ate or his cute reactions when he ate anything that was too spicy for him. Yuto was a baby and Wooseok was more than happy to be there to take care of him. When Wooseok snapped out of his trance he realized he had been staring at Yuto, who was now blushing, the entire time. Wooseok nearly slapped himself at how stupid he was and apologized to Yuto claiming he was still somewhat tired. He grabbed his food and started eating but Yuto pouted at him. “Oh my god I’m so dumb Yuto“ he said, and grabbed more of his own food to give him. Wooseok smiled at him and said, “Open up~” Yuto took the food and giggled at Wooseok. At that exact moment Wooseok could have died. Yuto was adorable and it took every ounce of restraint he had in him not to kiss him right then and there. Thankfully the other members were still in their own little world so they wouldn’t be able to tease him about this forever. Wooseok felt so warm, he could stay like that forever, but eventually they did have to leave. Once they finished their food, Yuto grabbed Wooseok’s hand and they walked to the car together. Hyunggu behind them said, “You guys are so cute. You’ll actually make my heart burst.” They both looked back at him, their faces equally flushed and Hyunggu could only laugh. They all got into the car and since they still had some time, Hui offered ice cream. Only him, Hyojong, and Yuto wanted some, so they bought it quickly. As soon as Yuto got his ice cream, Wooseok knew he was fucked. He began licking his ice cream in the most innocent way, but of course his mind had other ideas. Something about the way Yuto ate it made his blood flow south. Yuto was Wooseok’s friend... what the hell was he thinking? He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, telling himself that he wasn’t thinking straight (very literally) because of his lack of sleep. Yes. That’s just what it was. Lack of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yuto staring at him with his mouth still wrapped around that damn ice cream. Wooseok had one thought: _Is he doing this on purpose _?! Wooseok then did the only thing any normal person would do, scroll through his phone pretending to text someone so Yuto wouldn’t ask him anything. He thanked every god out there that they were almost home so he could just go to sleep and forget whatever weird feeling he was having right now. By the time they arrived at Cube, everyone was nearly done eating their ice cream, including Yuto (thankfully), so everyone just said goodnight and went to their dorms. Wooseok went straight to their room quickly, leaving before anyone could see his “problem” downstairs. When Wooseok laid down, Yuto decided to jump on him because he wanted cuddles and head pats. He straddled Wooseok and whispered, “Wooseokie~” One thought flooded his mind: the angelic face on top of him was begging to be fucked. He had honestly lost all restraint at that point. He had never so hard in his entire life and decided to just grind into Yuto for any kind of relief. Yuto whimpered and said, “Wooseok-ah... you’re so hard...” and grinded down onto Wooseok’s dick. Wooseok flipped them over and said, “And who’s fucking fault do you think that is?” Yuto shivered at Wooseok’s words. He had never heard him this mad, but god, it made his own dick twitch with excitement. Wooseok grabbed Yuto’s chin and kissed him roughly, sliding his tongue in without warning, tasting the ice cream he’d been eating earlier. Yuto moaned into their kiss and continued grinding against Wooseok’s thigh. Wooseok pushed him away and then said, “Answer me.” Yuto was breathing heavily but answered, “M-me Da-“ His eyes widened and he became silent. He didn’t know if this was okay with him, they hadn’t even fucked yet. But Wooseok caught what Yuto was gonna say and his expression relaxed until he finally smiled. Wooseok caressed Yuto’s face and told him, “It’s okay pretty boy. You can say it.” Yuto felt loved. Normally, people would think he was weird and would stay away from him whenever he went into subspace, but here he was, being accepted by no one other than his longtime crush, Wooseok himself. He reached up to kiss Wooseok and he deepened it. Their breathing became more labored as they continued grinding against each other and kissing roughly. By now, the others in the room beside them could probably hear the noises they were making, but they were way too caught up with each other to care about what the others thought was going on. Wooseok shoved his hands under Yuto’s shirt and began rubbing small circles onto his chest. The way Wooseok’s cold hands began twisting his sensitive nipples made Yuto lose his mind. “So pretty...” Wooseok murmured. “Everyone gets to see this body of yours but only I can play with it.” Yuto breathed heavily and said, “Then play with me Wooseokie~ Please touch me...” Wooseok then put his mouth to Yuto’s neck, biting and sucking in one area to leave a giant mark, claiming what was now his. The smaller squirmed under him and whined for relief from the other. “Please...” Wooseok came up from Yuto’s neck and told him, “Please what?” “P-please touch me Daddy~” Wooseok immediately put his hands on the bulge in Yuto’s jeans and said, “Anything for a patient good boy.” Yuto couldn’t help but let out another whimper at Wooseok’s praise and reached up for another kiss. Once Wooseok got Yuto’s jeans unzipped and off, he looked up at Yuto. “Look at you, leaking for me already.” Yuto had been hard since Wooseok yelled at him and honestly, he was afraid of coming untouched from how turned on he was. All Yuto could do in response was nod and thrust upwards trying to get Wooseok to grab his dick already. Wooseok slapped his thigh lightly and told him to stop, so Yuto obeyed immediately. He pulled Yuto’s boxers down and saw the small member glistening with precome. Wooseok had already seen Yuto’s dick multiple times when they had showered, but this was an entirely new setting. Wooseok spit into his hand and began to lightly stroke Yuto, looking carefully at the expressions he made. Yuto’s lips parted and he moaned at the stare Wooseok was giving him. Yuto had never felt so exposed in his life, but he loved feeling of Wooseok’s hand on him. After only a few minutes, Yuto came all over himself and Wooseok’s hand embarrassingly quickly, but at that point he was too tired to care. Too many things had happened in one day. Wooseok noticed that Yuto was starting to fall asleep so he whispered, “You did so well. Go to sleep, I’ll clean you up.” Yuto blushed at Wooseok and stretched his hands out to him for one last kiss. Wooseok connected their lips softly and smiled as he pulled away from Yuto, seeing the most gorgeous angel stare back at him. Both Wooseok and Yuto had never felt so content in their lives. Unfortunately, Wooseok still had his own problem to deal with and had to go to the bathroom to fix it. He knew Yuto was tired, and they would have plenty more chances (or so he hoped) to finish what they had started. That thought got his mind racing as he cleaned Yuto up, and Wooseok hurried to the bathroom.______________

____

_____ _

__

____

__

-

__

Yuto laid on his bed, one arm propping him up so he could see himself in the mirror, and the other between his legs, fucking himself with a light pink dildo. Through the reflection, he saw his flushed face, brown cat ears that adorned his head, and a pink collar that matched his toy. He breathed heavily, wanting Wooseok to get into the room sooner and find him like this. He whined, thinking about how pissed Wooseok would be when he found him playing with himself without permission. Wooseok wouldn’t even bother teasing Yuto, he would just start fucking him roughly until he came unt- “What do you think you’re doing?” Wooseok questioned as he walked in, locking the door behind him. Yuto suddenly jumped, being pulled out of his fantasy, but let out a relieved moan as he saw Wooseok. Wooseok walked towards him and Yuto pulled out the toy from inside him for Wooseok. “Wooseokie please~” Yuto whined. Wooseok then spanked him, hard, and said, “Sluts don’t get what they ask for.” Yuto squirmed and whimpered at the burn. Wooseok sat on the bed and said, “Get over here, ass in the air.” Yuto obediently crawled over, laying against Wooseok’s thighs. Wooseok whispered against Yuto’s ear, “How many do you think you deserve?” Yuto looked up at him innocently and said, “I’m... I’m a good boy...” Wooseok grabbed Yuto by his hair, knocking off his cat ears, and pulled him towards him face. “You’re a cumslut. My cumslut.” Yuto mewled and answered, “Y-yes Wooseokie~ Only want your come Daddy...” Wooseok groaned. “I’ll punish you later. I need those pretty lips around my cock... On your knees.” Yuto put his cat ears back on and happily complied. Yuto sat down in front of Wooseok as he watched him unzip his jeans and take out his dick. His mouth began to water as he saw him stroke those 6 inches of heaven. Wooseok then looked up at Yuto and said, “You want this so bad don’t you... Then open.” Yuto opened his mouth and...

__

He woke up. He woke up with drool all over his cheek and throbbing pain down south. The sudden realization of what he had been dreaming about embarrassed him to no end. Why was he dreaming about Wooseok like that? Then he realized where he was. He was in Wooseok’s bed... with no shirt on... without pants either... he breathed a momentary sigh of relief when he saw he was wearing boxers until it all came back to him. Those boxers were definitely not his. Yuto gasped and began, “Oh- oh my god...” He looked around for Wooseok, but obviously he wasn’t there. Yuto wasn’t sure if he wanted to go look for him, especially in his current state, but he started to get worried considering what had happened last night. Thoughts began swirling in his head until he was interrupted by the door unlocking and opening. Yuto wiped the drool away as best he could in .04 seconds, and saw as Wooseok entered with a bag of food in his hands. Wooseok’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks momentarily, but then smiled and ran towards him saying, “Good morning Yuto, I brought us food.” Yuto’s worries dissipated almost immediately, until he realized his “problem” downstairs was basically out in the open. He got into the covers before Wooseok noticed and smiled back at him. He asked him what he brought and Wooseok told him it was McDonald’s. Yuto laughed, only Wooseok would walk in here with fast food breakfasts. (Well other than Shinwon because we all know he loves McDonald’s.) Wooseok gave him some tiny sandwiches and milk, pulled up a chair to sit next to Yuto, and they began to eat. Wooseok breathed in and said, “Yuto, um... were you bothered by yesterday or uh...” Wooseok looks at Yuto nervously, afraid that he might have fucked up really bad on impulse. Yuto looked back at him, his face flushed as he answered, “No I...” For the second time in a row, he felt like being buried 6 feet underground, but he had to tell him. “It was a-amazing...” Yuto looked down embarrassed and took another bite of his sandwich. Wooseok felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Wooseok sat back in his chair and covered his face. He was definitely not going to cry. He felt so happy that Yuto didn’t hate him or anything after that and yelled, “FUCK”, not caring who heard him at that point. Yuto jumped at his voice and looked back at him. He saw him smiling so he assumed that he was fine, and he got up to hug him. Fortunately for Wooseok, he didn’t cry everywhere in front of Yuto, but he still felt like he was going to. When he took his hands off his face he saw Yuto walking towards him. Yuto barely fit on Wooseok’s small chair but he straddled him and gave him the tightest hug he could. Wooseok hugged him back, but then said, “You’re gonna squeeze all of the air out of me.” Yuto giggled and hugged him lightly instead. Then, they heard a knock on their door and Hui’s voice, “Is everything all right in there... Why did we hear cursing?” Hyojong’s voice was heard next as he yelled from much farther away, “GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU GET SCARRED FOR LIFE I TOLD YOU THEY’RE PROBABLY FUCKING OR SOMETHING.” Hui burst out laughing and they heard him walk away saying something to Hyojong they couldn’t hear. Wooseok sighed and said, “They’re really asking for it aren’t they.” Yuto looked up at Wooseok and said nervously, “So did they really hear us last night...” he felt his face heat up as he remembered what came out of his mouth just hours ago. Wooseok’s face flushed as well, but said, “God I- I hope not... I think it was just um... the bed... probably...” Wooseok didn’t sound convincing but it was better than believing they heard everything. Wooseok then laughed and put his forehead against Yuto’s. “It doesn’t matter, they can’t stop us anyways,” he said, moving his hands down from his sides to his thighs. Yuto shivered at the hands now holding him in place, and hid his flustered face in Wooseok’s neck. The younger smiled and moved Yuto back into sight so he could kiss him gently. Their soft kissing eventually became rougher, and they made out messily where they sat. Yuto hadn’t exactly fully “recovered” from his dream earlier, and Wooseok realized he was hard when he heard Yuto whimper as he rubbed against his stomach. Yuto could feel Wooseok growing under him and it sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t help grinding down into him and humming at his size. Yuto’s mind was so clouded with lust, he didn’t even think about feeling embarrassed that he was the only one unclothed. Wooseok told Yuto to stand up so he could take his pants and shirt off, and he sat back down into the chair. Wooseok looked back at Yuto and said, “Come here”, which made him quickly straddle Wooseok once again. They continued making out until they desperately needed to breathe. Wooseok pulled away from Yuto, pointing to nightstand, and said, “Open the cabinet, prep yourself for me. On the bed.” If Yuto could get any harder at that moment, he did. He got up to look where Wooseok had said, and found a light purple dildo, strawberry scented lube, and a purple collar nearly identical to his dream this morning. Yuto suddenly became excited to do this for Wooseok and knelt in front of him so he would put the collar on his neck. Wooseok took the collar and rubbed his thumb where he had marked Yuto yesterday. He felt satisfied and finally put it on him because he wanted to see what Yuto would look like with it on. Yuto practically beamed back at him when it was on, so Wooseok grabbed his face gently and murmured, “Such a pretty boy.” Yuto’s blushed and Wooseok kissed him again. Yuto then got up and grabbed the stuff from Wooseok’s nightstand, hopping up onto the bed. He had never done this before but hey, there’s a first time for everything. Yuto laid down on his back, facing Wooseok, and bent his knees so he could watch. He quickly took off Wooseok’s boxers that he had given him last night, and set them to the side. He looked at Wooseok and saw that he had also slipped off his remaining clothes. Yuto suddenly felt embarrassed at what he was about to do, but he finally propped himself up on his elbow, knowing it would definitely be worth it. Yuto put his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and looked up at Wooseok. He was already stroking himself, and Yuto hummed into his hand. He took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed against his entrance with one finger. Yuto had learned to take his time so he wouldn’t hurt himself, and get the most pleasure out of it. He only changed to two fingers once he was stretched enough, and continued until he was ready for the dildo Wooseok had given him. His own toy was thinner; he had to prep himself right today, but he was eager to use it for Wooseok. Yuto grabbed the lube, squirting it onto both himself and the toy, and put it back down immediately. He rubbed the lube onto the toy properly, and then began pushing it against his entrance. Yuto whined at the stretch, but soon realized that it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He began moving it in and out of himself slowly, and looked up at Wooseok to see his reaction. Wooseok continued to jerk himself off while staring at Yuto lustfully. “Who would’ve thought such a pretty innocent boy was capable of this?” Wooseok questioned. Yuto could only moan in response as he began fucking himself desperately. His body ached for Wooseok to be inside him. Yuto’s eyes watered as he begged, “W-Wooseok-ah... Please, I n-need you~” Wooseok stood up and smirked as he pushed Yuto against the bed roughly. He pinned Yuto’s hands above his head with one arm, and reached down to rub his thumb over the slit of his dick with the other. Yuto squirmed underneath him and continued repeating, “Please, please... Wooseokie~” Wooseok let go of Yuto’s length, and spread the other’s legs open. Wooseok teased Yuto by rubbing his own dick against his entrance, and looked back up to him. “What do you need Yuto?” he asked. Yuto breathed heavily as he answered, “Want y-you... Wooseok-ah... please~” “What do you want me to do?” said Wooseok, feinting innocence. Yuto whimpered at his question, embarrassed by having to say it, but told Wooseok, “Please I... I want you ins- inside me...” Wooseok lined himself up with Yuto’s hole and said, “Please what?” “...P-please Daddy~” Yuto said as his cock twitched at his own words. Wooseok put his hand on Yuto’s chin and kissed him softly as he murmured, “Such a good boy... You deserve it.” Wooseok began kissing him more passionately and he finally pushed into the tight heat. Wooseok resisted the urge to pound Yuto mercilessly as to not hurt him, but with the way he clenched around Wooseok, his self restraint was slowly slipping away. Once he bottomed out, he began moving in and out gently for Yuto. When Yuto was adjusted, he began pushing back into Wooseok’s thrusts, his mind clouded with lust. “Rough...,” Yuto said suddenly. Wooseok stopped and looked at Yuto confused and a little scared that he might’ve hurt him. Yuto looked into Wooseok’s eyes and said, “I... I like it rough... Please g- go harder Daddy~” Yuto felt Wooseok’s dick pulse inside him and he mewled in want. Wooseok immediately began thrusting deeper into him, and with his free hand, slapped Yuto’s ass hard before kneading it roughly. He watched Wooseok above him, his face sweaty, and his long black hair swinging in front of him as he fucked him faster. Yuto was wrecked under him, held down by Wooseok’s hand, eager to submit. His collar had begun jingling at the pace and he could only lay there, taking Wooseok as he filled him up. Yuto’s whines and moans turned the other on beyond compare, as he would have never imagined Yuto wanting this. “If only the others could see you right now, taking my dick like the slut you really are. You would like that wouldn’t you? Have the other members watch as I use you,” Wooseok said. Yuto could only nod as he moaned at his words, getting dangerously close to his limit. Wooseok pushed Yuto’s legs further back, aiming the bundle of nerves that would finally push him over the edge. Yuto’s voice came out an octave higher, and he thrusted into him deeper, stimulating his prostate. Wooseok hadn’t gave Yuto’s length any attention, but he knew he would come untouched. Wooseok was also getting close as he felt Yuto’s ass squeezing tight around him. Yuto momentarily shut his eyes, but opened them as he moaned Wooseok’s name when he came. His own come squirt all over his chest as he panted heavily with exhaustion. Wooseok put two of his fingers to Yuto’s come, and picked some of it up. He put them into Yuto’s mouth and said, “Taste yourself pretty boy.” Yuto hummed and sucked on Wooseok’s fingers until they were clean. “So dirty...” Wooseok whispered. With a few more thrusts, Wooseok was ready to come as well. He took his hold off Yuto’s arms and began to pull out of Yuto, but he stopped him. Yuto looked at him, face still flushed, and said, “Come inside m- me...” Wooseok’s grip tightened on Yuto’s thighs. He had no complaints and began fucking him again. Yuto whimpered at the overstimulation, but he felt his body heat up as Wooseok used him. It took him less than a minute to come, and he shot his load into Yuto, riding out his orgasm. Yuto felt himself being filled, and as Wooseok pulled out of him, he felt come drip out of him. He reached between his legs and pushed the come back into his ass, he wanted Wooseok to know Yuto belonged to him now. If Wooseok hadn’t come earlier, he would have straight up combusted as soon as he saw what he just did. But as if nothing ever occurred, Yuto smiled cutely back at Wooseok with his arms out to him for cuddles. Tired and worn out, Wooseok crashed down beside him and caressed his face as they embraced. Yuto watched as Wooseok smiled back at him, then hid his face in the younger’s chest when he realized he had been staring. Wooseok grinned and pulled Yuto back into sight, kissing him when he mumbled, “Wooseok-ah...” When Wooseok pulled away, Yuto pouted at him for stopping, so hey, who was he to deny Yuto from having what he wanted? He continued kissing Yuto until he drifted off, got up quietly to clean himself and Yuto, and laid back down to sleep as well.  
Yuto and Wooseok woke up to thunder shaking their entire dormitory and pouring rain beating on the windows. Wooseok checked the time: 2:36 PM. “How long have we slept?” Wooseok thought. He looked back at Yuto and saw him flinch when the thunder boomed in the distance. Yuto crawled closer to Wooseok until he was laying on top of him. The younger took Yuto into his arms and played with his hair, sighing happily. Wooseok couldn’t see, but Yuto flushed at his affection. This wasn’t exactly new to them, but it was never this “romantic”. Yuto didn’t know if that was the proper way to call it, but for now, this was what they wanted. Eventually breaking their silence, Wooseok said, “Yuto,” and the other looked up with his chin on his chest, eyes watching him as innocent as ever. Wooseok didn’t really know where to begin, so he just went for it and said, “So um... I don’t know if you know this but uh... I’m really stupid I don’t know how- how to put this into words... I just- I’ve liked you for a while now.. So uh, yeah...” Yuto watched him for a second before bursting into laughter. Wooseok watched him, his face burning from embarrassment at Yuto’s reaction, he knew this was dumb of him to sa- “Wooseok-ah,” Yuto began, still crying of laughter, “Did you just confess to me with a weird version of Shine?” Wooseok gasped and quickly said, “No! That’s not- I didn’t mean to say it like that! I just said what came to m-” Yuto kissed Wooseok to shut him up and then snuggled into him to say, “Ah, this is embarrassing... Wooseokie, I’ve liked y- you for a while too,” mumbling the last words. Wooseok heard him anyway and he was overcome with joy. He cupped Yuto’s face and kissed him hungrily, but with adoration rather than lust. Wooseok pulled away and said, “This is a dumb question but um... Do you wanna have lunch after we get up?” Yuto gave him a confused look and said, “Don’t you think the others have already ate without us though?” “No I mean like... just us, in a restaurant somewhere.. If you want...” Wooseok said. Yuto beamed at the idea and nodded excitedly. Yuto got up off Wooseok and the bed, ready to prepare to go... until pain shot up his lower back and he laid back down, defeated. Wooseok saw when he winced and apologized, “I’m sorry Yuto, I was t-“ Yuto quickly cut him off before he could finish and said, “No! It’s okay! I’ll get used to it anyways... I wanted this”. Yuto looked back up at Wooseok, face tinted red with embarrassment. His face went scarlet when he asked, “Wooseok-ah, will you carry me ins- instead?” Wooseok felt his heart melt at his shyness and said, “Of course, who could ever say no to you?” Wooseok got up off the bed, but a note beside the door caught his attention. He went to pick it up and read:

__

To: Yuto and Wooseok

__

We all left to eat since you guys were... well, busy. We’ll be back at about 9. Don’t have too much fun while we’re gone! ;)

__

-Hyunggu

__

Wooseok just sighed and said, “I cannot believe this man,” dropping the note beside Yuto. He picked it up, read it, and began to question all his life choices with a blush he could not get rid of. Wooseok pressed a kiss to Yuto’s cheek and picked him up, saying, “Well, they’re gone for now, so let’s enjoy ourselves!”

__

Wooseok settled for some high quality ramen for both of them since he was clearly a man of great talent in the kitchen. Yuto didn’t mind that they weren’t gonna have a fancy meal as long as Wooseok was there with him, watching whatever game show was on TV. When they finished eating, they spent their time cuddling and watching scary movies partly for Wooseok’s entertainment, not that Yuto minded being protected. At all. Right now, all they wanted was each other’s company, and that’s what they were getting. Happiness filled the room, and they could not be more content with their lives right now.

__

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far I really wanna thank you. This is the first fic I’ve ever written so I’m sorry if it was all over the place. I’m tempted to keep adding more but I don’t know yet, I wanna hear what you guys thought of this! Support is appreciated uwu


End file.
